<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come spring by aurembiaux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604250">Come spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux'>aurembiaux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, King Thorin, M/M, Possessive Thorin, Rimming, Sexually Liberated Dwarves, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they had rescued the group of prisoners from the orcs that had been pestering his kingdom, Thorin hadn't expected that the halfing found among them could be of any interest. He could concede he had been wrong this time. Bilbo was nothing but resourceful, not to mention entertaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli/Ori (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kitchen in Erebor was always full of workers, but they barely got surprised anymore by his presence there. After bowing to him, they all went back to their works, while the head of the kitchens answered Thorin’s unasked question.</p>
<p>“Bilbo is in pantry number 15, your Majesty,” she said with a curtsey. Thorin nodded in acknowledgement and went to look for the hobbit. No point in hiding why he was here, after all.</p>
<p>He found the pantry he was looking for easily enough; it was the only one with the door opened. Thorin smiled at the memories he had of slipping in those pantries with Balin and Dwalin when they were Dwarrowlings, searching for some extra food and a bit of fun. Until Bilbo started working in the kitchens, he hadn’t been near them for a long time.</p>
<p>His lover was indeed there, seemingly cataloguing spices of some sort in a cupboard. He didn’t turn when Thorin came in.</p>
<p>“Fuber, is that you? Would you lend me a hand?”</p>
<p>“I’m not Fuber,” Thorin said with a smile, closing the door. “But I am always happy to lend you a hand”.</p>
<p>Bilbo turned, surprised. In the faint light of the pantry, Thorin though he sported a faint blush.</p>
<p>“Oh, it is you. My lord,” he added, as in an afterthought.</p>
<p>The King Under the Mountain tutted.</p>
<p>“Such disrespect in a servant,” he said severely, advancing towards the hobbit.</p>
<p>“A temporary servant,” Bilbo reminded him.</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Thorin said; he easily lifted Bilbo up and seated him on top of a barrel. “Come spring, your family will send the money and you’ll return to your home.” He licked the hobbit’s pointy ear and heard him sigh. “Luckily, I have until then to convince you to stay here.”</p>
<p>When, during the last weeks of summer, they had rescued the group of prisoners from the orcs that had been pestering his kingdom, Thorin had been fascinated to find a halfling among them. In a purely academic way, though, because he had never heard of a halfling that knew how to do anything of interest for the dwarves, except growing weed, and that was undoable under the mountain. The prisoners would be taken to Erebor and work in there until they were ransomed by their families, but with autumn approaching quickly, only the ones that came from the nearby kingdoms would go back to their homes any time soon. What was a halfling to be put to do during that months?</p>
<p>Well, Thorin was a proud dwarf, some would even say arrogant, but he could concede that he had been wrong this time. This halfling, at least, was nothing but resourceful. Not to mention entertaining.</p>
<p>Bilbo was currently looking for a spot of flesh between the king’s clothes and his beard; Thorin dutifully stretched his neck, happy to be kissed and licked, but he soon inclined his head and took the hobbit’s mouth. His lips parted easily for the king’s tongue, and soon Bilbo was returning the kiss with such a hunger that it made Thorin chuckle. Such a passionate creature.</p>
<p>“Do not mock me,” Bilbo said, poking Thorin’s abdomen with a finger. “I have been waiting for you to visit me for two days. You have left me wanting, my king.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Thorin kissed his lover’s neck, and then dragged his tongue through it; he knew that would make Bilbo squirm. “I have been busy these days, you know.”</p>
<p>“I could have helped you relax,” Bilbo protested</p>
<p>“Ah, of that I have not doubt. But I am afraid I could have also become… distracted, had I searched you these days.”</p>
<p>He <em>had</em> been distracted by Bilbo this last months. When he had first taken him to his bed, he had expected his desire to be a fleeting thing, mostly fuelled by the novelty of sharing sheets with a hobbit. Soon, though, Bilbo had become addictive; the halfling had returned every caress, kiss and gesture with amazing willingness, passion and lust. He was also creative and curious, always eager to explore Thorin’s body and kinks, and never afraid of trying new things nor of telling the Dwarf what he didn’t like or want. Out of bed he had been a surprise as well; the king had never expected him to be so clever or well-learned. He was highly amusing, and Thorin soon found himself craving for the ways in which he made him laugh.</p>
<p>Bilbo didn’t seem in the mood for laughing right now, though, considering the fire with which he was kissing the king. His little hands had found the way under Thorin’s furs and were boldly caressing his chest; the king drew himself closer, settling his own hands in the hobbit’s lovely rump. Bilbo’s roundness had been unexpected, too; for a Dwarf used to heavy muscles and the touch of stone, the halfling’s softness was terribly alluring.</p>
<p>His lover’s knee had begun to move very incessantly against his crotch; Thorin let go a groan at the friction, feeling himself hardening. Under his lips, Bilbo made a content sound, clearly pleased to feel him worked up, and moved one of his clever, very talented hands there. In retaliation, Thorin let his fingers trail over his lover’s stomach, his hips; he then caressed his thighs, close enough to his genitals, but not quite there. With that, Bilbo was not so pleased; he softly bit the king’s lower kip, while impatiently cupping his cock trough the pants. Thorin broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“If we keep like this, I’ll have to take you right here, in this pantry,” he said. “Would you like that, I wonder?”</p>
<p>To his delight, Bilbo moaned a firm “yes”. Thorin’s cock found the answer terribly enticing.</p>
<p>“Now, hobbit, be careful with what you ask for,” he said in a low, warning voice. “I might well do it.”</p>
<p>That tone had made foreign dignitaries tremble, but the hobbit just seemed delighted.</p>
<p>“Promises, promises”, he panted. “Do it then. Right in this barrel, or up against the door. Yavanna knows there’s oil enough in this pantry to ease the way.”</p>
<p>Thorin groaned, closing his eyes. The idea was appealing, terribly so. To have Bilbo naked on top of the barrel, his strong hairless thighs open for him, wanton and needy; or leaning against the door, fucked by Thorin from behind, where anyone who walked down the corridor at the other side could hear their pleasure… He shuddered with want.</p>
<p>“You’ll be the death of me, Bilbo,” he said.</p>
<p>“Regicide? I shall hope not, my king.”</p>
<p>That made him laugh. Mahal be blessed, this was the funniest lover he had had in decades.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid the logistics of fucking you against the door might be complicated, given our height difference,” he said ruefully. “And the barrel doesn’t seem stout enough for doing it there”. He stepped back. “Come, Bilbo. We’ll go to my rooms.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>To say that Bilbo hadn’t feared Thorin would be a lie. The King Under the Mountain had a short temper, was easily offended, and could be downright rude when under stress. Even if he had been soft as a lamb, he would have still been the man who held Bilbo’s fate in his hands until the money came, and that alone was a frightening though. He had, however, quickly learned that the servants of his Majesty were well treated, and he himself had always been treated fairly, even if brusquely.</p>
<p>Therefore, when Thorin made advances towards him, Bilbo had not accepted out of fear; of this, too, he had heard the other servants talk, and he was quite sure that he would not be pressured if he chose to say no. He didn’t do it because he thought it could report him any benefit, either, although it had; he had quickly been transferred to the kitchens, where he worked warm and happily, and Thorin liked to gift him with new clothes, much better than the ones he had been handled at the beginning. But that had been far from his mind back then. In all truth, he had said yes because he wanted Thorin so, so much.</p>
<p>Some months later, his lust for him hadn’t subsided; quite the opposite. Thorin’s looks and easy authority had taken his breath from the beginning, but it was his skill in bed and his passionate personality that had made Bilbo want him more and more with each passing day.</p>
<p>Right now their joined hands where the only point in which they were in contact, and yet that was enough for making Bilbo hot all over; Thorin dragged his thumb along his fingers from time to time, and it took all his effort not to grab the kings hand and shove said thumb into his mouth, where he would have sucked it filthily, wetly, like a promise of what would come later. Only the fact that they were in the palace’s corridors, where anyone could see them, stopped him from giving into his burning want.</p>
<p>In all truth, they probably wouldn’t mind, if he did it. Their indiscretion had made Bilbo blush at the beginning; it was obvious everybody knew what was happening between them, and he had feared mocking and envies. To his surprise, none came; the Dwarves truly where liberal when it came to the matters of sex. At this point, he was rather used to the fact that Thorin and him could well have very loud, filthy sex where they couldn’t help to be heard and nobody would bat an eyelash. To be honest, it was an aspect of the Dwarvish culture that he was going to miss, when he went back to the Shire.</p>
<p>If he did go back, that is.</p>
<p>Thorin insisted that he wanted him to stay when spring came, and that he would be free to make his choice whether his relatives sent him the money or not. Bilbo had given the notion much thought during those past weeks, and not only because he didn’t completely trust his family to pay his ransom, which in all honestly was more dubious that he would care to admit. It was just that he rather liked what he had with the King Under the Mountain, and not only because of the sex. Their relationship was beginning to go well beyond just an affair between a king and a servant.</p>
<p>Of course, he knew they could never have the kind of relationships his parents had, the kind he had dreamed of when he was still in the Shire. Thorin’s nephews were his heirs, so he didn’t need to procreate, but Bilbo was a foreigner of a different race, in addition to a commoner rescued from a group of orcs and made to work in the palace. A marriage was completely impossible, even if their relationship developed to that point in the future. Not even Dwarfs were <em>that</em> open.</p>
<p>There were other options, though. It was Ori who had brought it up, although he had been explaining his case, not referring to Bilbo. The young scribe had been a great help for him; not only was he kind enough to help him understand the strange ways of the Dwarves, but could relate well enough with the hobbit, since he was Fíli’s and Kíli’s concubine.</p>
<p>“It is done when there is a great social distance in the couple, or when other circumstances make marriage impossible,” he had explained. In his case, the class difference was obvious, not to mention him being a bastard, but there was also the fact that both brothers were his lovers. “It is not as binding as a marriage, but it is a contract, in any case, and perfectly respectable.”</p>
<p>Bilbo didn’t think that back in the Shire being the concubine of two people would have been though respectable, but he had neither ground nor desire to judge. And, as far as he had seen, both of his lovers and any other members of the royal family or the staff treated Ori with absolute respect and consideration. Like he was somehow part of the family, just not in a completely official way.</p>
<p>Would that be what Thorin wanted? Perhaps. He had obviously grown fond of Bilbo during the last months; he greatly enjoyed having him in his bed, and wasn’t shy in showing his affection in public. He hadn’t yet mentioned the possibly of a legal bond between them, but the hobbit knew that Dwarves took these matters slowly. Bilbo was fine with that, actually. He didn’t want to rush, either.</p>
<p>Because -did he really want that, staying in Erebor as the King’s concubine? A part of him was quick to answer yes. Thorin was by far the best lover he had ever had, and just that might justify taking such a decision. There was also his natural curiosity; even if he had longed to go back home, back to normal, he had to admit that living in Erebor for the past months have been great, in some ways. Dwarves were notably secretive; to be able to live among them and learning his culture had been a privilege, even if one earned scrubbing plates and building fires. If he stayed as Thorin’s concubine, he could go well beyond that; he could explore the whole kingdom, purchase any curious object the found, even probably use the library. He could also have a very, very comfortable life, even more than the one he had in the Shire. Thorin was fond of dressing him well, and he loved to see him enjoy food; he had also made mentions of how good Bilbo would look with this or that jewel on him. The hobbit had no doubt that he would be extremely generous, if he decided to stay. And if he ever decided to go back home, he could -a concubine could easily and freely decide to end their contract.</p>
<p>On the other hand, although Thorin had been nothing but considerate as a lover, he had a rather difficult character, and a pride that drove Bilbo crazy often enough. So far he seemed to like the hobbit talking back  to him, which he had started doing as soon as he had relaxed in his presence, but there was no way of telling if he was just enjoying the novelty. He knew that there had been other relationships, when he was younger, and Thorin himself admitted that they hadn’t kept around because they didn’t want to put up with his foul temper. “If you think I’m bad now, just imagine how I was when I was my sister-sons’ age”, he had teased with a smile and only a hint of repent, and although Bilbo had laughed at his comment, it did gave him pause to thought. Thorin really could be a lot to handle.</p>
<p>Yet again, in all honesty, so was Bilbo. The reason that he hadn’t had such a good lover in years may have had something to do with the fact that they were not exactly lining up in his door, at this point.</p>
<p>“Here we are,” said Thorin with obvious relief, closing the door to his chamber behind them. “The kitchens are too far away from my rooms.”</p>
<p>“Just so our early work doesn’t disturb your peaceful sleep, Your Majesty,” pointed out Bilbo with a smile; he used his hand to lead the king towards the bedroom. “We don’t want you to be looking ill-rested.”</p>
<p>Thorin raised his eyebrows, taking off his coat when they reached the room.</p>
<p>“Because as a king I must look impressive, or because you want to aesthetically rejoice in my appearance?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“Well,” Bilbo smiled again, while he started to take off his clothes as well. The good thing about working in the kitchens was that he never had many layers of him. “I am sure that the need to impress is some concern of the King’s advisors, but as a particular, I would say I am more interested in the aesthetic facet.”</p>
<p>“You would be, no doubt,” Thorin said in a falsely judging tone, discarding his tunic. “Such a hedonistic creature you are.”</p>
<p>And as stated, there were some advantages at the lack of layers needed to work in the kitchens, because when he had taken if off he could see Bilbo, naked in front of him, and the hobbit took great pleasure in the way his gaze seemed to cloud with lust. With practiced easy and maybe the littlest bit of a stroll, he went to the king and knelt at his feet. As in an automatic movement, Thorin’s hands went to his head, but Bilbo wasn’t willing to give him what he wanted, not just yet. Instead of that, he began to undo the laces of one of the king’s boots, then the other, and his lover let him be. Always a believer in rewards, Bilbo rubbed his face to Thorin’s crotch, which made him shudder, his grip in Bilbo’s hair tightening. Still, his lover took his time to drag the Dwarf’s pants down, until Thorin impatiently kicked out his boots and the last remaining pieces of cloth in him.</p>
<p>“You are a tease,” the king said accusingly. Bilbo laughed.</p>
<p>“Is that a crime against the crown?” he asked, his hand trailing up one of Thorin’s thighs.</p>
<p>“No,” admitted his lover, his breath a little laboured. “But it does require penance, to be sure.”</p>
<p>“Oh, is that so?” Bilbo took him firmly in hand and delighted in the way Thorin closed his eyes, clearly blissful. “Well, my king, then let me atone for my faults.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Bilbo’s mouth was a marvel. Before he met him, Thorin would have said his only weakness was his family; perhaps, if talking to a friend, he would have admitted the panic of succumbing to gold-sickness in the future. Now? Now he could admit… well, to none, but himself, that he could be bribed by that clever, willing mouth. He didn’t know what he would do to feel it on his skin.</p>
<p>And yet it was only a minimal part of what Bilbo had to offer. When he felt his orgasm approaching, he stepped back. He refused to let this end so soon.</p>
<p>“I was enjoying myself,” the hobbit protested. Thorin snorted and bent down to pick him up.</p>
<p>“You are going to enjoy this as well,” he promised, while putting him on the bed. Bilbo parted his lips to answer, but Thorin covered it with his mouth before he could, and the hobbit moaned around his tongue.</p>
<p>He moaned as well when Thorin changed his mouth’s target, licking and biting his nipples. He loved how responsive he was there, how he arched at the smallest touch and begged for more. The king was only too happy to oblige.</p>
<p>The hobbit’s hands went to the Dwarf’s hair, where he undid the clasp and put his fingers in the mane. Thorin shuddered when nails caressed his scalp, the fingers staring to comb his hair and pulling at the knots that formed there. Bilbo wasn’t soft when he worked on his hair, and he loved the pleasurable pain that came from it.</p>
<p>“How did you fare with lovers that kept their hair short? Must have been a torture for you,” he teased, moving towards Bilbo’s belly.</p>
<p>“Not at all, not at all,” the hobbit said, deep in battle with a knot. “I just didn’t know what I was missing.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Thorin put the tip of his nose in Bilbo’s belly button, inhaling his scent, and then he lewdly licked it. “Well, now you know. Yet another reason for you to stay.”</p>
<p>“Now, now.” Bilbo tutted, although the effect was somehow diminished by a moan. Thorin was, after all, biting the point of union of his leg and his belly. “What would I do in here?”</p>
<p>“I thought you were happy in the kitchens. But of course, that would not do in the long term.” In the long term, Thorin did have plans for Bilbo, but he didn’t dare bring them up yet. His hobbit was so obsessed with property that one must tread carefully sometimes, for fear of angering him. Bilbo had had a bit of a cultural shock when he had met Ori, after all.</p>
<p>Afraid that his thoughts may show in his face, he decided to take one of Bilbo’s hands and pretend to examine it.</p>
<p>“Of course, working in the kitchens may be hard,” he acknowledged, kissing a recent burn. Bilbo didn’t seem to mind the touch, though, so he thought it probably didn’t bother him. “I would hate to see you hurt.”</p>
<p>The hobbit snorted, but he seemed to appreciate his concern.</p>
<p>“I think you can take worse while training, my lord.”</p>
<p>“True.” Thorin sighed dramatically. “On of this days Dwalin is going to put a scar on my face, and the you won’t look at me twice.”</p>
<p>“Are you joking? I love your scars. It would only add up to your roguish looks.”</p>
<p>“Roguish looks, ugh? What a thing to say of a King!”</p>
<p>The hobbit seemed unimpressed.</p>
<p>“You live surrounded by courtiers. You need someone who tells you the truth, after all.”</p>
<p>He did. He needed someone that would tell him the truth, and someone who would unknot his hair, and was witty and not afraid of talking back to him, and maybe, just maybe, someone who happened to be a gentlehobbit of the Shire, somehow sent by Mahal as what might well be a last chance of happiness.</p>
<p>It was a little too much to say; if Bilbo knew all this he might well be overwhelmed. So he chose to say instead:</p>
<p>“Tell me how you like this,” before dropping his head between the hobbit’s thighs.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>He liked it a lot, to be honest. When he had met Thorin he wouldn’t have expected that he was so talented in rimming, but goodness, he was.</p>
<p>“It would seem you are enjoying himself,” the king observed. Bilbo’s eyes were closed, but he could hear the smug smile he was undoubtedly sporting. “Not so bothered by the beard anymore?”</p>
<p>Bilbo somehow managed a dismissive gesture of the hand.</p>
<p>“I only said it was a weird feeling, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Thorin rubbed his bearded cheek against Bilbo’s thigh, which made him shiver. It really was a weird, brash feeling, but still pleasurable. “I think it’s the first time that a lover of mine has somehow considered me exotic.”</p>
<p>“Likewise,” Bilbo sighed, but it turned into a yelp when Thorin’s teeth dig into the meat of his thigh. “A bit softer, if you don’t mind!”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Thorin muttered repentantly, kissing the place he had bitten.</p>
<p>“That’s going to leave a mark, I bet.” It would join the fading ones he already had in his neck, his shoulders, his hips. “One would think there’s more than enough in me already.”</p>
<p>“There’s never going to be enough marks in you,” Thorin said in a definitive tone. “I actually think that I have been remiss in that aspect. How I am ever to play the stereotype of the jealous, possessive Dwarrow?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you are not doing it already?”</p>
<p>“Certainly not!”</p>
<p>“Well, what would you, if you were to play that role?” Bilbo said teasingly.</p>
<p>“I have some ideas,” Thorin admitted, while he got up to take the oil. “You wouldn’t be wearing like that, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>Bilbo arched his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“How would you have me? Naked?”</p>
<p>“Not in public,” Thorin said, opening the bottle and oiling his fingers. “If I wanted to show everyone that you are mine, then I would cover you in the softest silks and the thickest furs. I would adorn you with our best jewels, and would also design some specifically for you. Everyone would see that you belonged to the King Under the Mountain, and no one else.”</p>
<p>“Goodness,” Bilbo said, a bit overwhelmed by the image. “How could a soft hobbit like myself carry all that weight, I wonder?”</p>
<p>Thorin laughed, warm and affectionate, and the well-known shape of his finger teased his entrance. Bilbo relaxed against it, eager to have him inside.</p>
<p>“I would design the pieces so they were light as feathers, fear not. After all, you would have to stand a lot.”</p>
<p>“Would I?” He frowned, disconcerted. “What for?”</p>
<p>“I would want you beside my throne, so everybody could see you. So everybody would want you and despair, for you would be mine.”</p>
<p>Was that something that Thorin actually fantasized with? Bilbo wasn’t really sure where the line between the dirty talk and the promise laid. He had seen Fíli drag Ori to his lap and absentmindedly caress his thigh or slide his hand under his lover’s tunic while the prince was engaged in conversation with a Dale delegate or some advisor of Thorin; Kíli was often far more forward, no matter how public the situation was. They were even worse when somebody they wanted to impress was present, blatantly taking pride in how pretty Ori was, and how he was theirs. Not that their concubine seemed to mind, but Bilbo had sometimes reddened in embarrassment at their behaviour. Maybe it was excusable because the boys were so young, but Bilbo was under no delusions that Thorin would act differently, although he would grant him more finesse. However… he didn’t know if it was a matter of Dwarvish culture, a family trait or a coincidence of personalities, but if there was ever someone to show off his lovers, that would be the King Under the Mountain.</p>
<p>“I would have you on top of my treasure, laying on the gold, adorned with the best gems of the world, while I made you mine,” Thorin kept on going, a second finger joining the first. “I would have you there, for you are the biggest treasure one might desire.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so that was how you planned to keep me here in spring,” the hobbit said, slightly out of breath. That fantasy did have some appeal, and Thorin was doing wonderful things to his prostate. “You’ll have me locked in your treasury”.</p>
<p>Thorin chucked.</p>
<p>“It is an idea. But the gold is so cold, after a while. I don’t think you would like that much to be there.”</p>
<p>“Probably not.”</p>
<p>“Well then,” sighed Thorin, taking his fingers out and positioning himself between Bilbo’s legs. His big hands caressed Bilbo’s thighs, his hips, his belly, and the hobbit’s cock throbbed with want. “I guess I would have to keep you in this bedroom, in that case. But then you would have no need for the clothes and jewels -you could indeed be naked, awaiting for me.”</p>
<p>Bilbo took some time to answer that; the feeling of Thorin entering his body was too distracting for any coherent thought to form. Once the Dwarf was in place, waiting for the hobbit’s body to get used to him, he finally managed an answer.</p>
<p>“I have no doubt that your visits would be great fun, my king, but I think I would get bored out of my mind.”</p>
<p>“True.” Thorin took on of the hobbit’s feet in his hand and moved it up, bending down to kiss it. The fact that someone so big, someone seemingly made of stone could be so tender never ceased to amaze Bilbo. “That only leaves me an option, I suppose. I would have to build a greenhouse, somewhere in the Mountain. I would have to fill it with earth and search for the seeds you wanted, so you could see them grow into plants.” He smiled. “I am afraid that you would still have to be naked. Silks won’t do for kneeling in the earth.”</p>
<p>Bilbo snorted, a reply ready in his tongue, but then Thorin began to move again, and all thought flew from his head.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Sometime later, when they laid cuddling in the bed, Bilbo ventured to ask.</p>
<p>“Thorin? I don’t care much for the silks and jewels, nor for being admired, or taken on top of the treasure…”</p>
<p>“That was just talking, Bilbo,” the king quickly said.</p>
<p>“Well, the treasure plan did have some merit, but my point is… could you really build a greenhouse in the Mountain?”</p>
<p>“Would you want me to?” Thorin looked at him and seemed to consider it. “I think it is doable. I would have to consult with some of the guilds, of course, to see it would be safe. But I think it wouldn’t be a problem.” He arched his eyebrows. “Then again, it would be a lot of work if the person for which it is built happens to abandon us, come spring.”</p>
<p>“That person might be more interested in staying, if he could spend his time doing something useful that he likes,” Bilbo replied.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. So this is extortion.”</p>
<p>“Call it a bargain,” he suggested with a smile. “And a good bargain it is. Whether I stay or not, you would have a much better diet, after all.”</p>
<p>Thorin snorted.</p>
<p>“Spoken like a hobbit, no doubt.” He caressed Bilbo’s face, and the halfling’s heart raced at the open affection that the king’s face showed. “But I indeed consider it would be a low price, to have you stay here.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know about that,” Bilbo said. Quick as he was with words, they tended to fail him, when his lover looked at him the way he was doing now.</p>
<p>“I do.” Thorin smiled. “I am a Dwarf King, Bilbo. I know a jewel when a see one.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Although I had a beta, English is not her first language, as it isn't mine. I hope you'll be able to forgive any resulting mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>